The present invention relates generally to a method for transmitting a signal for triggering a robot to operate or not operate, and more particularly to a method for transmitting such a signal which is referred to as a permission signal and is transmitted as a binary signal from a manual programming unit to the actual control of the robot via a line system indicating "Permission given" or "Permission not given" to operate.
A method for transmitting such a signal is used, for example, in the operation of devices disclosed in German Utility Model 88 06 214. In this reference a process of moving a robot is preset via a manual programming unit that is triggered whenever a permission signal is initialized by the operator of the manual programming unit by operating one of three permission keys. When these permission keys are not placed in a defined position, either because the operator has let go of the respective permission key or because the operator used the respective permission key spasmodically, it is ensured that the robot does not move. It is possible, however, that an interrupted movement of the robot can be restarted by the operator by correctly operating one of the permission keys. This distinguishes the function of the permission key from an EMERGENCY-OFF operating element which when triggered always results in a self-holding state which can be reversed only by a well-defined operation.
It is evident from the above discussion that the transmission of permission signals is nevertheless of importance for the safe operation of a robot.
The problem in the prior art is that there is no method for reliably transmitting permission signals from the location of the manual programming unit to the location of the actual robot control.